


Blue

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Ewoks, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is Jedi Knight, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: The Clone Wars have begun, the Separatist's have begun their campaign for conquest.





	1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One:_

_The Sight_

His eyes were blue. Bluer than the oceans of Naboo, bluer than his lightsaber. You slunk down in the chair in the Grand Library as you felt your thoughts stray heavily. It was not wise of a Jedi to have such thoughts about another. Something you have always struggled against. Sighing again, you continued to search through the archives for something that you were desperate to find.

“A little late to be out here, Y/N?” You nearly jumped out of your chair at the sound of Obi-Wan’s voice.

“Stars above, Obi, don’t do that.” All you got was a chuckle as he settled in a chair next to you.

“Sorry, are you alright?” His concern was touching.

“Yes, just a little disturbed.” You couldn’t help but be honest with him. “The last battle on Felucia has made me unsettled.” The confusion in his blue eyes made you flush. “While the battle was tough, it was too… easy. I have consulted Master Yoda who told me to follow my instinct.”

“Can I help in anyway?” You smiled softly.

“I’m looking for the Battle of Hoth, about four years ago. I took part in that battle.” You responded gently.

“I remember; you were badly injured saving the rest of your crew.” Obi-Wan quickly shut his mouth at the grimace you gave. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to remind you of bad times.”

“No you are right, I was injured. All but two survived that fight, one I hope to never repeat.” You nodded as you kept pushing buttons in hope of finding the battle you need.

“Could it be possible that the battle is in the locked vault?” You almost banged your head into the table in exasperation.

“You’re right, wise as always, Obi.” The two of you stood up and made your way to the vault.

“Not really, sometimes clarity is needed in the midst of a tired mind.” You couldn’t help but scowl at him causing the man to laugh.

It was several hours later; you were moving into the Master Council Room with the data you needed with the help Obi-Wan. Since you were not a member of the Council, but rather another Jedi Knight, you moved to stand in front of the masters around you.

“Found something you did, young one.” You turned to Master Yoda and bowed your head.

“Yes Master, between Master Kenobi and myself, we found the same variables that were constant in Felucia and Hoth.” All eyes turned to you. “After much analyze, the fighting style, droid placements and even the types of droids used, I have concluded that the manufacturing facility is one and the same as well as the General who commanded the Separatist troops.”

“That is a large presumption, Master Y/N.” You turned to Master Windu.

“I know, Master, but the evidence is there.” The other masters all sat back as they digested the information.

“Find this facility we must, destroy it we will.” Yoda said as he gave a soft smile to you.

“The only question though, Master Yoda, I can’t help but admit, I am lost on how to find it.” You felt the weight of the stares on you.

“You are not alone, my dear. You have given us more than suitable information. Let us go through this, you have done well.” You turned to Master Plo who nodded his head at you.

“Indeed, thank you, Master L/N.” You bowed before heading out of the door.

The meditation room, one of the rare few places you could relax. Sitting on one of the cushions, you began to count your breaths, slowly falling into calmness. You were slipping into the force when you felt two others across from you.

“What do you feel, Y/N?” Not needing to open your eyes, you could tell it was Master Windu.

“Something hidden, shrouded.”

“Difficult it is; deeper you must look.” Master Yoda said softly.

Taking a deeper breath, you opened your mind. The power of the Force came to you in a wonderful embrace.

“I can see a planet.” You concentrated harder, but freed your mind of any questions. “It is, dark, but light. Soft yet untamed, coddling but harsh.”

“Focus on the feelings, not the description, young one.” Windu said as he studied your face.

“The forest, there are other species there, little… ones? Small, yet non-harming”

“Endor, you speak of.” Yoda stated, drawing you from your concentration.

“Endor? We know little of this planet, Master.” You opened your eyes to study the two in front of you.

“Take a shuttle you will. Investigate you will.”

“Take caution though, L/N. If there is a facility on this planet, it will be heavily guarded.” Windu supplied as he watched your expression.

“I will, Masters. If anything goes on, I will send a transmission.”

“May the force be with you.”

“May the force be with you as well, Masters.” You stood and bowed before leaving the room to prepare for your new mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission truly begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_Chapter Two:_

_It Begins_

You had currently only thirty troopers with you, but that was more than enough for a simple recon mission. Your Captain, SR-4888, or Senior, was walking in pace with you.

“These Ewoks, what do they look like?” A trooper, probably Dimes, asked from behind you.

“Look to your left.” All heads turned to see beady little eyes watching from the shadows of the trees.

“That’s creepy.” Another trooper commented.

“As long as we don’t provoke them, we should be fine.” You said softly as you pushed forward.

Your main objective since landing, was to get as close to the large cleared area as possible. It was still several miles away, but you didn’t want to be more than a mile away before you began too recon the area. As soon as you had landed, you felt the force around you. It was clear, but tainted. Probably from the Separatist’s being the planet. As for the little creatures, they didn’t do anything other than watch you and your team.

Leaving to come to Endor had been a fiasco all on its own. Obi had stopped by your room to see you off with his former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. The previous padawan, though a little snarky, was actually a little worried to see you go. Despite his conflicted entrance to the Jedi Order, you felt a minor kinship with the boy.

“We do not know much about this planet, Y/N.” Obi had stated while stroking his beard.

“What we do know, through the force is that there are innocents there who could be endangered. It’s just a simply reconnaissance mission. Stop worrying so much.” You said over your shoulder as you packed a small bag with essentials.

“That’s hardly the point.” You turned to your life-long friend to see even Anakin rolling his eyes at his teacher.

“Master, with all due respect, Master L/N is more than prepared to deal with anything that is thrown her way.” Skywalker said with leaning against the door.

“That incident on Yavin isn’t even close to put into this argument, Anakin.” You rolled your eyes at one of their notorious fights.

“Actually, Obi, it is.” They both turned to you. “That very battle was against us, but the ingenuity of not just us, but the ability to trust in the force saved us from certain death. That and a very clever droid.” R2-D2 beeped his satisfaction from the acknowledgment.

“If you are that uncertain, then you can follow me to where I meet my team.” You crossed your arms, daring Obi to argue with you.

“Are you going to get your own destroyer?” There was a child-like tone in Anakin’s voice.

“No, just some troopers in case there is problem. I’m not that important.” You grinned as you picked up the bag and led the two out of your room.

“Well you teach the younglings, so that makes you important.” The chuckle you and Anakin shared just made Obi-Wan scowl.

“Keep an eye on them, Obi. They are devious little things.” The man just scoffed.

“If they are in your class than of course they are cunning.”

“Oh come off it, Obi. Relax, I’ll be fine.” You scolded him.

“Ma’am?” You were brought from your thoughts to see Senior standing with his hand ready to fire his blaster.

Looking around, you saw the Ewoks were all emerging from woods and were advancing to the group. You took slow steps back so you could complete the ring formation.

“Do not fire. Despite their rudimentary weapons, we don’t want conflict.” You reminded gently to the others.

What seemed to be the leader of the little bears, approached you. It jabbed a stone spear at you, not in a threating manner, but rather curiously. You knelt so you were eye-level with it. A series of garbled syllables escaped it.

“I don’t know what it is saying.” You nodded to Senior who too kneeled to observe the creature.

Using your finger, you drew in the loose dirt a rough picture of a droid soldier. An exclaimed yelp left the creature as it thrusted the spear into your face. Seeing fear in its golden eyes, you pointed to yourself before crossing out the droid, as if showing you were going to kill it. The creature gave another yelp before conferring to the other bear-like creatures around it. Without hesitation, it took your hand and began dragging you forward, the way you were going originally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is another aspect of life.

_Chapter Three: The Struggle_

It didn’t take you long before you were on a ledge overlooking the factory. There were columns of towers and each were giving off puffs of smoke. Luckily for your guides, your trip was cut in half, thus arriving a little after dusk.

“Well there is our proof that there are Separatists here.” You turned to Senior.

“That is only half correct. We might have found a facility, but we need physical proof that they are here illegally.” You stated calmly.

You knelt in front of your guide. The little bear looked at you with something akin to warmth. You pointed to yourself and then to the building. You received a nod. You then pointed to your troopers and motioned that they were staying here.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Ma’am?”

“No, Senior, but I have to regardless. If I am not back by daylight, send a transmission to the Jedi Counsel. Other than that, keep them safe, just in case.” He nodded before taking your outer cloak.

That was the last thing you had said to the man, seven hours ago.

Grunting, you hauled yourself up into another vent. You had all the proof you needed, a whole dozens of various files along with a video of training sessions of the droids. The Senators were going to have a field day over this, once you got out of this annoying building. Even though you could have chosen the way you came in to get out, you couldn’t chance it due to the safety of your team and the natives. Time was ticking away.

You were too out of shape (not really, just exhausted). Your body was just tired and your mind was a little too frazzled from seeing what was done when the droids landed weeks ago. they had slaughtered dozens of the little bears to clear enough land for their machines and factory. That type of devastation weighed heavily on your heart.

Seeing a light, you saw it was the way out, and with that, your freedom. Sliding out of the vent, you had to call the Force to surround you to cushion your fall from such a great height. Nonetheless, the landing still jarred your bones and left you breathless.

Looking at the sky, you deduced you had about an hour or so before Senior would radio the Counsel, that left you even less time to get back to the group. Standing up, you began a slow jog to open your muscles for the work out to come.

You could see a lens pointing right at you, and with a pull of the Force, you deduced it was your team and not a droid scout. Gathering whatever energy, you had left, you shot upwards into the sky and landed next to the scout who nodded his head at you.

“Ma’am.”

“Junior. Let us return to the others to further discuss future plans.” The trooper nodded before following after you.

“Masters, the files I am sending to you currently are what I have gathered from the facility.” You stated calmly to the projection of the Jedi Masters.

“We will need time to go through this information, Master Y/N.” You turned to Master Windu.

“Unfortunately, time in not on our side, Master. They aim to eradicate the native species here.” You let the annoyance slip into your tone.

“I understand why you are concerned, young one, but we cannot act.”

“There is a file, labeled under ‘first day’. That should be enough proof for any who questions, Master.” You lifted your head and looked at each Jedi Master, only three met your eyes, Master Yoda, Master Windu and Obi.

“Do not do anything until we get clearance, that is an order, Master L/N.” With that the video ended.

“What do we do, ma’am?” You didn’t look to Senior behind you.

“Prepare for an assault. We need to be ready.” You stated before turning on your heel and walking away. You needed to clear your mind and relax before the pending battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear leads to the Darkside, but compassion can lead to the light.

_Chapter Four: The Battle_

The battle came sooner than you had originally anticipated, but you knew it was going to happen regardless. In the time you had left to meditate, Senior and another trooper, Doubles, had managed to get the native species to evacuate their homes to a more secure location. This was a good thing because the Separatists had started their assault there.

Looking to your left, you saw your troopers. Each was ready to die for these little natives and to give their lives in order to stop the enemy. Hopefully, your urgent transmission was heard before your communications were cut off.

Taking a deep breath, you launched yourself upwards and into the midst of the droids. With sweeping motions of your two lightsabers, both green, you began to destroy all around you. The troopers too began their own assault. Each firing what they had and each ducking when shots were sent their way.

A ripple of fear filled your core at the sight of the Droidekas. Using the Force, you called on the trees to crush them. You saw six, but you knew there were more. All but one was destroyed. The one that still remained opened and began to open fire.

“Retreat to the next point!” You shouted to your men as you blocked with your sabers.

“But ma’am!”

“Do not argue with me, Senior! Move it now or I will move you myself!” The man did as you asked and got the others to run as well.

“Hurry Obi, please.” You said softly, pushing your thoughts into the air around you.

~~~~~~

 

Obi-Wan froze in his spot on the bridge. _‘Hurry Obi, please.’_ Your words filtered into his mind.

“How much longer, Anakin?” He turned to his former apprentice.

“About ten minutes, master.” Even the younger male looked pensive.

“Admiral, make sure all troops are ready for immediate deploy. This is a war zone we are going into.” Admiral Tarkin turned to the man before nodding.

“Yes, Commander.” Tarkin relayed the order to a captain to his left.

You felt the sting of the blaster bolt on your left leg, but it didn’t deter you from directing the fire. The next point was a barely accessible location. Their tanks were basically useless, but instead, they sent out their hover crafts and droidekas.

Calling upon your more primal side, you sent a large tree from its rooted base onto the droids. You felt the pull to the dark side creep into you, but you repelled it as best as you could. Flipping to your right, you blocked several more bolts from an over-exposed trooper. The man quickly ducked behind a boulder before shouting his thanks.

Another bolt singed your skin, but you crushed the droid with a flick of your hand. It went sailing into another droid before exploding. Gritting your teeth, you moved behind a tree to catch your breath.

“Ma’am, we are running low on ammo and grenades!” Doubles yelled over his frag grenade.

“We have to make do with what we have, boys!” Senior answered from his spot next to you.

“If Obi-Wan does not show, Anakin will.” You said while calling for several branches to crash onto an advancing droideka.

~~~~~~~

 

“Anakin, you do know the plan right?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Of course, Master. Find Master L/N and rescue them. Once we do that, destroy the factory.” Skywalker said slightly annoyed.

“Just keep to the mission, do not deter from it.” The two glared at each other.

“Sir, I can see a battle to our left. There is not enough room to land the ships.” The pilot said.

“We’ll have to jump.” Anakin said Obi-Wan nodded his head. “Ready your ropes boys, we got a rescue to commence.”

~~~~~~

“Take him and run!” You yelled to Junior as you pushed Senior into his arms.

“But Ma’am, there are too many of them for you to take.” The pure concern made you smile softly.

“It’s alright, Junior. May the Force guide your steps.” With that, you stepped out into the blaster fire in order to give your team time to run.

This was just like Hoth all over again. You thought as you gave into the Force. The ground shook under your feet as you called for the roots to start ensnaring everything. You were tired of being dying because you were not strong enough. A blaster bolt hit your arm, but you ignored the pain and continued to manipulate the trees.

“Y/N!” You didn’t turn or move from your spot.

Opening your eyes, you saw both Anakin and Obi at your sides.

“You’re late, Obi.” The man scoffed at you.

“You started without us.” You smirked at him before drawing your sabers.

“They wanted the fight, I did not.” Together, all three of you moved forward with a whole battalion of troopers at your back.

 


	5. The Fight Resumes

_**Chapter Five: The Fight Resumes** _

 

Pain filled your body as you forced yourself not to move. With the help of both Obi-Wan and Anakin and the extra forces, the droids were pushed back far enough that they had to retreat or be forced to be exterminated. Your right leg was a mess of blood, leaves and burnt skin. You didn’t even argue with Obi-Wan when he lifted you into his arms to go back to the command post that was being set up.

It wasn’t just your leg that was torn to shreds, both of your arms were riddled with marks of shrapnel or blaster rounds. You fought to stay awake, but in the end, you just passed out despite how much your body was hurting you.

“Anakin and I will handle the factory. You are in no condition to move, Master L/N.” Obi-Wan was trying to be kind as he addressed you in front of your troops.

In surprise despite the constant barrage of artillery, you did not lose anyone in your squad, which was a relief, but the list of injuries was extensive. Meeting the ocean blue eyes, you nodded while shifting your weight onto your left leg to lessen the tension on your right side.

“I understand.” You turned to Spear who had turned his head to you. “Pull up the schematics of the factory, please.”

It took the trooper less than a minute to bring the model up to the holosphere. Obi-Wan crossed his arms as he studied the building. Anakin merely smiled at the potentially dangerous mission.

“As you can see, these were my routes in order to infiltrate the building. From what I retrieved and also what has been gathered from other similar designs, your main objective is the generator room. If you can shut this down, everything should be dead from no power. Though expect there be a heavy resistance.” You barely met Obi’s eyes before you were forced to look down due to a poke on your leg.

Kneeling, you saw that it was on of the teddy-bear creatures. He handed you a stone slab where there was a rough etching of a trooper in some sort of medical need. Nodding your head, you lightly patted between his ears before standing up straight.

“You will be fine here, Master Y/N,” You raised an eyebrow at Anakin who smiles turned a little toothy.

“That I do not doubt, Master Skywalker. If you’ll excuse me, I have a trooper in mild distress with one of the medications.” You gave a small bow before letting the bear take your hand and to the suffering trooper.

“Will she be alright, Master?” Obi-Wan looked over to Anakin before sighing.

“Indeed. What she needs right now is rest. She did her part, now it’s time for ours. Commander Cody, I want you and Captain Rex to be in constant communications with Commander L/N. While we may know of a way in, we might need help getting back out.”

  
“Yes, sir.” The Captin Rex saluted before turning the way Y/N left to hopefully relay the information he received. Commander Cody turned to Spear who offered him the best secure line to use while showing him the upgraded gauntlets for communication.

“Well Master, it’s now or never.” Anakin just smiled at the soft glare he received.

“Remember Anakin, do not make unnecessary judgement calls. We need to finish this quickly before they call for reinforcements.”

“I understand, Master. Once we finish with the factory, you can come back and continue to coddle Master L/N.” The younger Jedi merely walked away from his glaring mentor.


End file.
